SnowWhite in Starlight
by lindoriel
Summary: Woman is stalked by a man who starts killing all the people she loves. Can Grissom find the killer....or is he in danger too? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters out of CSI and this story is merely for my own and hopefully others entertainment.  
  
Okay this is my first CSI fanfic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grissom stood in the middle of an empty living room and looked down upon the corpse of a young woman. The air held that faint metallic smell of freshly spilled blood. The body lay in a foetal position, her knees tucked in close to her body, her arms lying against her torso. Her golden hair sprawled over her shoulders to the floor, blood saturating it in places turning it a deep pink. Her eyes stared out into the distance with the glassy look of death. Blood seeped out from beneath her head turning the dark blue carpet black.  
  
Grissom tentatively stepped around the body and fished his torch out of his pocket. Flicking the switch he crouched down and trailed the white light down the length of her body, noticing that her clothes still remained intact. 'No sign of sexual assault' he thought to himself. Raising up the torch he searched around the room. 'Looks like nothings been stolen', with this thought he frowned and stood up, walking towards the pictures that sat on the mantle. He shone a light on the first picture, the glass reflecting back his own image. He turned the light slightly to the side and stepped up to closer to inspect the photo.  
  
There were two women, one with golden blonde hair, obviously the deceased who Brass named as one Claire Docherty, the other with long jet black hair. Both were laughing and grinning at the camera, party hats on their heads and glasses of wine in their hands. The two women were very beautiful but in completely different ways. Claire shone; her tanned skin and blonde hair with the light green eyes gave her the look of being bathed in sunlight. The other woman seemed to glow; her black hair lay against the smooth ivory of her skin, the dark blue of her eyes glittered like starlight. Grissom took a mental note to ask Brass who the other woman in the picture was. Just as he was thinking this he saw a movement to his left by the door. He had phoned Catherine to come down to the scene once she was finished with the paperwork from the previous case. Turning towards the door Grissom opened his mouth to brief her about the scene, but his mouth quickly dropped shut.  
  
There in the doorway, framed by the blue flashing lights of the police cars, stood the other woman from the picture. Grissom rose up his torch to her face but she didn't move. Her wide eyes stared down at the body in the middle of the floor. She stood there silent and still, like she was sculpted out of porcelain. Her only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest with each breath.  
  
She went to move forward, her hands reaching out to touch the body, but her legs just quivered, her knees looking like they were about to buckle. Grissom ran forward, managing to grab her before she fell to the ground. He slide them both down softly to the floor, unable to hold her up. Kneeling beside her, he felt her whole body tremble against him, warm tears falling down her face and splashing against his skin.  
  
Everything around them was silent except for a soft whisper. Grissom then realised that the sound came from the woman. He leaned in closer to hear what she was saying, but all he heard was her softly repeating the word "no" over and over again through the tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's all I have right now, but I'll be updating soon. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue, because I've got the feeling that I'll have a novel by the end of this. 


	2. Starlight Falls

Insomnia kept me awake all night so I managed to write another chapter. No sleep can come in handy at times you know. Anyway..please R&R as always, and if this insomnia keeps up you'll get the third chapter in no time!  
  
Disclaimer- Read the last chapter, I'm not one for repeating myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grissom gently cradled the weeping woman in his arms for what seemed like hours. He really wasn't good with people, but something about the sorrow of this woman kept him from calling the police to come drag her away. Her soft hair brushed close to his face, giving off the sweet smell of jasmine and vanilla. Gradually woman's sobs faded to nothing and she stopped shaking. Pushing her gently away from his body, Grissom turned the woman's face to his. Her eyes were red from crying, making her iris an even more unearthly blue. A trail of tears streaked down her pale face, her dark hair clung to her cheeks. It seemed as though she was looking through him, as though he were invisible.  
  
"Are you alright?" Grissom asked the woman. She took a deep breath and her eyes seemed to focus on him. She shivered slightly and then began to shake her head slowly back and forth.  
  
"No..no I'm really NOT alright." she said, her voice still a little weak from crying. She tried to stand up, pushing her hands against wall to support herself. Grissom placed his hand under her arm to steady her. When she was finally on her feet she leaned herself against him, pressing the side of her body to his chest, letting him steady her. Her wide eyes now seemed to take in the whole horror of the scene. She turned back to Grissom, the pain in her eyes so raw that he had the urge to look away.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, sweeping the tears from her face with her free hand.  
  
"We don't know yet." Grissom simply replied. "She was found this way by her work colleague when she didn't show up for a dinner date." Grissom turned back to look at the woman. "May I ask what relation you are to Claire Docherty, Miss..?"  
  
"Selena McGregor. I'm staying with Claire for a little while, just until I can afford to get an apartment of my own. I've only lived here in America for six months now, but Claire and I..we've just become such great friends..I..I don't really want to move out.." She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. Her voice held a strong accent; it was rich and warm, earthy. The words seemed to roll off her tongue. Grissom recognised the accent immediately. She was Scottish.  
  
Selena took a large breath and held it, letting it out slowly. Grissom could feel the beat of her heart against him, feel it slow to a steady rhythm as she exhaled.  
  
"If you'll just come outside with me Miss McGregor, the police will want to ask you a few questions. You might know something that will help us find who did this to Miss Docherty." Nodding Selena walked out the house towards the flashing light of the police cars. Grissom led her over to Brass who was standing the driveway talking to another officer.  
  
"Brass" Grissom shouted as he approached him.  
  
"What?" Brass answered back gruffly as he turned around. When he saw Grissom with Selena he walked towards them, looking a little bewildered. "Who's this?" He nodded at Selena, his tired eyes now slowly filling with curiosity.  
  
"Miss Selena McGregor." Grissom replied, "She's the victim's housemate."  
  
"Doctor actually." Selena interrupted and both men turned around and looked at her as though she had suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Doctor Selena McGregor." Then turning to see the surprise in Grissom's eyes she added, "I don't usually tell people, it either tends to intimidate them or they assume that I know medicine and start to drown me with their ailments."  
  
"Well Doctor" Brass said, emphasising the word 'doctor' a little too much, "If you would like to come with me so I can take a statement from you. I'd like to know where you were when the crime was taking place and I'd also like to get off you a list of the victim's friends and any love interests that she may have had."  
  
Selena stared at him a moment and then gave a small nod. "Okay." she replied quietly and turning to Grissom she said "Thank you."  
  
"It was no problem" Grissom replied with what was his version of a reassuring smile. Selena returned the smile weakly and then turned to walk away. She paused then for a second and turned back. "Wait, I don't know your name."  
  
"Gil Grissom, I'm with the Las Vegas Criminalist Department." Selena nodded again and gave a stronger smile, "Thank you, Mr Grissom." She then turned and followed Brass to the nearest police car. Grissom watched after her, deep in thought.  
  
"Who was that?" Grissom jumped and whirled around, his startled expression quickly replaced by a frown when he saw Catherine. She was wearing a little amused smile on her face. Grissom frown got deeper.  
  
"That was Doctor Selena McGregor, the victim's housemate." He said, glancing back to see her talking to Brass. "She managed to get past the tape and into the house. Broke down at the scene but I stopped her from disturbing anything."  
  
"Stopped her?" Catherine raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Yes." Grissom replied and the quickly added when Catherine's eyebrows arched higher. "I led her outside, Brass is getting a statement from her now. I've only given the scene a look over; we need to start processing it soon before anymore people wander in." He then looked back at Selena as she sat wrapped in a blanket, her tear filled eyes looking up at the Brass as he loomed over her, notepad in hand.  
  
"She's pretty." Catherine commented as she followed Grissom's gaze. Grissom turned around and gave her a 'don't even go there' look. Catherine tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Let's go process this scene." Grissom said, walking away from Catherine. Her smiled suddenly broke through when his back was turned from her.  
  
"You're the boss." she whispered under her breath and then followed him into the house. 


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Well chapter three is here, finally! Funny thing happened, I had a dream about writing this story (Yes the insomnia is easing up and letting me sleep once in a while!) and all the CSI's were sitting in my room while I was typing it up. Grissom was correcting my grammar and Warren was telling me how boring it was without him. Greg was wondering when he was going get it on with Selena and then tried to persuade me to write a gorgeous blonde in just for him. All the others were just telling me that what I was writing wasn't accurate or didn't sound like them and so I finally told them all to bugger off out of my room. Then I woke up and thought to myself "Why did I tell them to get out? Grissom was in my room, how much did that rock!!!!" Anyway there's a little insight into my weird mind that I could dream that up. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always tell me what you think. Nothing like a little confidence booster about the story to keep me writing. LOL!  
  
Disclaimer- Chapter 1 says it all..  
  
(PS: We brits call a torch..a torch as well. Strange, huh? Though thanks for bringing that up, I've never really thought of it before.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashlights swirled around the darkened room. Grissom was reminded of the old POW movies with the spotlights sweeping across deserted plains looking desperately for an escapee. He shook his head very slightly, forcing the thought from his mind though he couldn't help but think that it was a strangely accurate comparison. Instead of a prisoner they were looking for evidence. His eyes trailed back to the spot where the victim lay. The body had been taken back to the coroner's office for an autopsy. The memory of her golden hair streaked with blood quickly focused his mind on the job at hand. He looked back at the couch, running his torch slowly over it, his eyes straining to see something unusual. He caught a strand of hair out of the corner of his eye. Moving in closer he brought out his tweezers and carefully picked the hair up. He brought it up to eye level, and inspected it closely. The hair was short, about 3 inches long and it was a medium brown colour. He also noticed that it had a skin tag on it. He quickly bagged it, sealing securely within an envelope. Stretching up he looked over to Catherine.  
  
"Got anything?"  
  
"Nope" She raised herself up off the floor with a large sigh. She took off one of her gloves and pushed her hand through her hair, frowning while she massaged her temple.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grissom asked walking towards her, a tinge of concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing" Catherine replied, smoothing back her hair and snapping the glove back on again. "Just a little bit of a headache, it'll pass" She gave a little smile and then looked down at the envelope Grissom carried.  
  
"You got anything?"  
  
"Found a hair on the sofa, doesn't look like the vic's or her roommates. It's short, colour's brown and it has a skin tag. I'll give it into Greg and see if he can get any DNA from it." Grissom started to walk towards the door, "I'll be in the coroners. If you need me, call." He disappeared out of the door. Catherine took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. She stood there for a moment, trying to force the pain of the headache back. Opening her eyes she lifted up the flashlight and began to trace it round the room again.  
  
A few hours later Grissom was in the lab watching Greg extract DNA from the hair sample. Greg was in his usual relaxed mood, humming some song (no doubt from one of his tone-deaf bands that he insists on playing in the lab) and whizzing around the room. He paused for a second in front of a rack of tubes and then swivelled around on his chair to face Grissom, a smile of triumph on his face.  
  
"Voila!" he pronounced loudly. "Un tube à DNA pour vous Monsieur"  
  
Grissom raised his eyebrows. "At what time, Greg, did you start to speak French?"  
  
"Ah, there are many facets to my brilliance that you don't know about. But don't worry about it Griss, with someone like me nobody can truly reach or understand the inner depths of my intelligence."  
  
Grissom stared at the grinning lab technician with frown of complete confusion and shook his head softly. "Keep a hold of that DNA until I find you something to compare it with." With that he turned and started to walk towards the door. Before he stepped outside he heard a voice trail liltingly out of the lab.  
  
"Oui, patron!"  
  
Grissom gave another little shake of his head, the barest of smiles touching the corner of his mouth. Without answering Grissom walked out of the lab and headed back down to his office to add even more paperwork to his slowly increasing mound. As he reached his office he noticed that his door was ajar. Moving up to the door he pushed it open, seeing a silhouette standing in the middle of his office. Switching on the light the figure was suddenly illuminated. It was Selena. She stood just in front of his desk wearing the same London blue shirt and black jeans that she had worn when they first met. Her eyes were no longer rimmed with red but they still held that same pained look, the look that you have when you realise that part of you has died.  
  
"Dr McGregor?" Grissom could barely contain the surprise from his voice.  
  
"Mr Grissom," she replied with a note of almost embarrassment in her voice. "I'm sorry to startle you but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Grissom started to approach Selena, a look of concern clouding over his face.  
  
"With what? What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing." she said her voice quivering nervously "well at least I hope it's nothing." She looked up at him then, her eyes filled with tears. "I found a letter. I found it in my bag when I got to my hotel room. It doesn't have a name written on the front and I didn't open it." She started fishing in her bag and pulled out a small sealed envelope. She handed it to Grissom who had pulled on a pair of plastic gloves which he had taken out of his pocket. Grissom took the letter carefully from Selena and turned it in his hands, examining it carefully. He raised his gaze up from the envelope and frowned at Selena.  
  
"Why haven't you given this to the police?"  
  
She shrugged and shook her head. "I phoned the number that Detective Brass gave to me but it was busy. I didn't want to go into the police station and make a big deal out of it. It's probably nothing..probably just a letter a friend gave to me that I've forgotten about, but.."  
  
"But?" Grissom mirrored her, turning it into a question.  
  
"It just didn't feel right." She gave a loud sigh and shook her head. She looked exhausted. "I don't remember having a letter in my bag before..well, before I found out what happened to Claire." Her eyes began to water again, but she fought back the tears and took a deep breath. "I remembered you saying that you were a Criminalist and I thought if I brought it to you and it turned out not to be very important, then I wouldn't feel so stupid for getting the police involved. I'm not sure if that makes any sense to you but..I'm so tired, it was the only thing I could think of to do."  
  
She looked up at him then, meeting his eyes and something inside of Grissom tightened. He felt a wave pity wash through him and something else, something that he couldn't quite recognise. Before he knew it he was nodding.  
  
"Alright, I'll take it down to the lab and examine it. If you just stay here, it shouldn't take very long. I'll come back up and tell you if I found anything significant."  
  
Upon hearing this Selena visibly relaxed. She gave a tired little smile and nodded. "Thank you again, Mr Grissom"  
  
Grissom just nodded and walked out the room towards the lab, clutching the letter carefully in his hand. He walked into the lab not even acknowledging Greg.  
  
"Bonjour," Greg piped as Grissom headed for the lab table. "Always knew that you found it hard to keep away from me. Have you come back for some French lessons or just to wallow in my presence?"  
  
"Shut up, Greg." Grissom retorted in a distracted tone. Greg gave a mock look of shock and then walked over to him, peering over his shoulder to look at the envelope. "What's that? Another love letter for me?"  
  
Grissom briefly looked over his shoulder to frown at Greg and then turned his attention back to the letter.  
  
"The roommate of the murdered woman from the house found this in her bag. She doesn't know who it's from or how it got there. She brought it to me."  
  
Greg's smile slowly faded to a frown. "Shouldn't she have given it to the police?"  
  
"Long story" Grissom turned the letter over to the back. The letter wasn't sealed; the flap had been tucked inside. Carefully lifting the flap out of the envelope Grissom reached inside and pulled out the folded piece of lined paper. Smoothing it out, he laid it flat on the table. The writing was neat and precise, the letters joining together in a smooth, flowing script.  
  
"What does it say?" Greg whispered, still peering down at the table from Grissom's back. With another glance of annoyance over his shoulder, Grissom began to read the letter slowly out aloud. 


	4. Wicked Witch

Sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write. I have now decided that poetry isn't exactly my calling in life, which I'm sure most of you will agree with after reading this chapter. But hey, not all intellectual killers have to be good poets right? Anyway, please R&R as always and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In my dreams you're standing there,  
  
Your presence fills the evening air.  
  
My captive heart your beauty binds,  
  
My love your slender grace entwines.  
  
In my dreams you dance with ease,  
  
Your dark hair melts into the breeze.  
  
Soft glowing skin, draped in light,  
  
Eyes filled with stars, glimmering bright.  
  
In my dreams your laughter falls,  
  
Upon the wind your soft voice calls.  
  
A song of love you sing to me,  
  
A promise that we shall both be free.  
  
Then I wake from blessed sleep,  
  
And as the vision fades I weep.  
  
You who lies upon the flowers,  
  
Knows naught of me in waking hours.  
  
No longer will I watch your form,  
  
And let my heart in despair mourn.  
  
No-other shall hold your love I swear,  
  
And death shall come to those who dare.  
  
Silence filled the lab as Grissom laid the piece of paper back down on the table. Greg gave a little whistle under his breath.  
  
"Wow, talk about creepy! I wouldn't like to be on a blind date with the weirdo that wrote that poem." Catherine was leaning against the door to the lab, her arms clutching some papers close to her chest. Grissom turned and held the letter up in his hands, showing it to Catherine.  
  
"Tell that to Dr Selena McGregor. She found this in her bag when she got to her motel. Says that she doesn't remember it being in there the last time she looked."  
  
"Selena McGregor.." Catherine frowned slightly, "the victim's housemate?"  
  
"Yes, she's in my office right now." Turning to Greg, Grissom handed him the letter. "I want you to run some tests on this, see if there are any latent prints we can use or anything unusual about the paper and ink. Do the same with the envelope."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Greg quipped and with a little bow he turned and strolled over to the fuming chamber.  
  
"Did you find anything else at the scene?" Grissom asked turning back to Catherine.  
  
"Not much. Some embedded dirt on the carpet but that's about it. Slightly grey in colour, doesn't match the soil from the garden. I just came in to ask Greg if he could run some tests on it, see if it contains anything unusual which might tell us where it came from."  
  
"Good." Grissom walked over and looked down at the files in her hands. They were the autopsy reports. "I want you to keep on working on that. If you can find what type of soil it is, that may help us narrow down the area to look for our killer in. I'm going to call Brass and tell him about this letter, and then I'm going to have another talk with Dr McGregor. Come get me if you find anything conclusive."  
  
"Will do." Catherine replied as Grissom stalked out of the Lab in the direction of his office. Half way up the corridor Grissom stopped and whipped out his cell phone. After punching in Brass's number Grissom lifted the phone up to his ear. A moment later Brass answered.  
  
"Brass here."  
  
"Brass its Grissom. I want you to come to my office as soon as possible. The victim's housemate brought in some new evidence."  
  
"Why'd she bring it to you? I told her that if she had anything relevant to the case, she was to call me." There was a slight tinge of anger in his voice.  
  
"She said she did try to call you, but that the line was busy. She's in my office right now."  
  
"Well try and keep her there until I arrive. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Okay." With that Brass hung up. Grissom slipped his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes for a second. Brass was going to be even more pissed off when he read the letter. From the sound of the poem, Claire wasn't going to be the only victim. Grissom took a deep breath and then began walking back to his office  
  
Opening the door he found Selena with her back to him, looking into the glass cage that held his spider. She hadn't heard him come in. He watched as she stretched up on her tiptoes to look get a better look.  
  
"See anything interesting?"  
  
Selena gave a little startled jump and whirled around to face him. Grissom couldn't help but notice the way her hair fanned out around her, falling in a shadowy curtain about her body. 'Your dark hair melts into the breeze', the line from the poem echoed in his head. Whoever it was that wrote the poem had obviously watched her carefully.  
  
"Yes." Selena replied. "A Baboon Spider if I'm not mistaken. What's the technical name again? Theraphosia?"  
  
"Theraphosidae. How did you know?" Grissom could barely contain the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen the fangs. The red hairs around them gave it away." Selena turned back to look at the specimens on the shelves. "Your office reminds me a lot of my old biology class..well apart from the singing sea bass over the door."  
  
"How do you know so much about spiders?" Grissom walked up and stood beside Selena as she gazed at his beetle collection. He was curious now; it wasn't often that he met someone who knew about spiders, or any insect for that matter. Selena turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly an expert on them. I know a little about the basic groups and how to identify them. My lecturer at university was an amateur entomologist in his spare time and being the only one in the class even remotely interested in insects, he would always bring in anything new that he acquired to show me."  
  
Selena's eyes swept over the jars taking in every detail with interest. "Personally, I like ants more than spiders. I find them far more interesting. Humans think themselves to be the only creatures that herd livestock or that grow and maintain crops for food, but ants and termites were doing that millions of years before we came along."  
  
Selena began to walk around the room again. Slipping around his desk she stopped right in front of his fish shaped memo board.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That's my fish board. It's where I pin up the ones that got away." He walked over to his desk and leaned himself against it, letting it take most of his weight.  
  
Selena stared at it thoughtfully. "You mean all of the cases that you couldn't solve?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Selena turned around to face him. "Will Claire's file be pinned up on that board in a few months?"  
  
Grissom stared into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"We're doing everything we can to make sure that won't happen."  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the door. The unexpected sound broke the tension that had slowly been growing in the air. Before Grissom could answer Brass walked in and stopped just in front of his desk. He turned towards Selena and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Dr McGregor, it's so good to see you again. I heard that you've brought us in some new evidence."  
  
"Evidence?" Selena turned towards Grissom, a puzzled expression on her face. "You didn't say that it was evidence."  
  
Grissom looked from Brass to Selena and then back again. Brass met his frown with an apologetic shrug that basically meant 'sorry, I thought she knew'. What he said out aloud was, "I'd like to see the letter."  
  
"So would I!" Selena stepped towards Grissom, her eyes and jaw set with stubbornness. Grissom put his hands out towards her in a peaceful gesture. He opened his mouth to try and calm her but before he could say anything Brass stepped in.  
  
"I still have a few queries about Claire that I would like to discuss with you Doctor. If you would be kind enough to come with me to a waiting room.." Brass held out his hand towards Selena. She looked down at his hand and then up to his face, her stubborn expression giving way to sheer anger. She turned her fiery gaze to Grissom.  
  
"Does that letter say who killed Claire?" She glared at him but he didn't say a word. Her voice grew louder with frustration until it filled the small room. "Could something in it have prevented her from dying? What did it say? TELL ME!!!!"  
  
"I think that it would be best if you let Detective Brass here escort you to the waiting room. I'll need the purse that you found the letter in and access to your car." Grissom's face was blank, his tone empty. Selena stared at him for a few more moments and then walked to the opposite side of his desk. She bent down and picked up a small black bag that had been huddled into the corner. Walking back towards Grissom she stopped just a few inches from him and pushed the bag into his hands, her eyes locked on his the whole time. Tears had begun to form in the corners, making her eyes glisten.  
  
"My car keys are inside." Her voice was soft and as empty of emotion as Grissoms. She turned and headed out of the room, not waiting for a reply. Brass held the door open, and as she slipped into the corridor he shot a grim glance to Grissom from over her shoulder. Grissom just gave a little nod and looked down at the bag that he held in his hands. Brass stepped outside without a word and gently closed the door behind him, leaving Grissom standing alone in the empty office. 


	5. Enchanted Forest

Oops....sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I would say it was my fantastically active social life which had kept me from writing more of my fic, but that'd be a lie. I've just been far too lazy! But from now on I'll make up for it, I promise!! (cough, cough, splutter, gargle)  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, they have been much appreciated. And as a matter of fact I did try and get a job writing poems for Hallmark cards, but they didn't like my "style". They said that "Here I sit, broken hearted, spent a penny and only farted." wasn't the right kind of material for a deepest sympathy card! What can a girl do, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold. So cold that with each breath that Grissom took, a large cloud of condensation would form in front of him, coiling up to the evening sky and melting away into nothing. He was stood in the middle of a large thicket of trees. In the darkness he couldn't make out what species they were, all he could see was their large round trunks reaching up for many meters before breaking out into a canapé of leaves and branches which blocked out the night stars. Looking around he noticed that a fine mist had formed along the forest floor, creating a mystical aura that seemed to enchant the whole wood. Weaving through the trees, Grissom thought he could hear a soft, singing voice carried upon the breeze.  
  
The crunch of feet stepping upon dry leaves sounded from behind him. Turning quickly around he saw a faint ghost like shape retreating into the forest. Without hesitation he began to run after the creature, caution giving way to some unexplained need to pursue its bright form. It flitted lightly through the forest until it came to a clearing amongst the trees. There it stopped, it's back still to Grissom who approached quietly from behind it. As the he neared the figure, he put his hand out to touch its white, quivering skin. With the touch it slowly turned to face him, dark blue glittering eyes burning out of its pale face.  
  
"Selena?" the words had barely left his mouth before he noticed that the whole front of her dress was stained red with blood. She gave a gasp, her eyes widening with pain before her body slowly began to fall backwards. Watching her fall, Grissom tried to grab her, frantic arms reaching out to catch her body. But no matter how hard he tried she just kept on falling, a scared and helpless look upon her face as her frail body crashed to the ground......  
  
Grissom was startled out of his sleep by a ringing noise. His sheets were stuck to his body by sweat. The memory of his dream was slowly fading, leaving Grissom with an icy knot in his stomach. Half dazed he lumbered out of bed, his bleary eyes taking a moment to focus on his digital clock. It was 8.30am, four and three quarters hours sleep. With a tired sigh he walked into the living room and grabbed up his phone from the table.  
  
"Grissom." He tried to suppress a yawn but it overwhelmed him, making his voice thicker and even more tired sounding.  
  
"Sleeping?" Brass questioned out of the receiver, his voice tinged with amusement.  
  
"Well I was....." Grissom frowned, the tight knot in his stomach from the dream not fully gone. "What's up?"  
  
"There's been another homicide. A letter was left at the scene." Brass paused for a second. "It's addressed to you."  
  
"To me?" All traces of sleep were completely gone. Grissom walked into his bedroom and started looking out clothes to put on. The icy knot in his stomach had come back with a vengeance, sending chilling little shivers down his spine.  
  
"We haven't touched it yet. Looks like the same handwriting as the note Selena McGregor found."  
  
"What's the address?" Grissom rested the phone between his head and his right shoulder and quickly climbed into his pants. He then pulled on a fresh dark grey shirt, one of many grey shirts in his closet, and began to fasten it.  
  
"900 Las Vegas Boulevard, it's in the north. Ecklie and his team are already here."  
  
"900 Las Vegas Boulevard......isn't that the Natural History Museum?"  
  
"Yeah, the vic was found in the dinosaur exhibit."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down there as quickly as I can." Grissom sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting on his shoes. "Tell Ecklie not to touch anything, if it is connected to yesterday's murder then it's my crime scene." Before Brass could say another word Grissom hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket. Whipping on his jacket he grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed straight for the door. He paused for a second, his hand resting on the handle.  
  
He thought for a moment about what may be in the letter. If the killer knows his name it may be a death threat to him to get off the case. It wouldn't be his first. Maybe it will be a clue to the next victim.....or maybe it was just another twisted love poem about Selena. Taking a deep breath he realised that there was only one way to find out. Opening the door he turned out the living room lights. Taking one last look around his apartment he stepped out into the hall and closed the door. 


End file.
